Secret Santa
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: A... parade? And Jack Sparrow? Kakasaku lemon.


Secret Santa

The streets of Konoha were crowded to an extreme, and the people were much to densely packed for anyone to escape if they had a sudden change of heart, or their child had gotten too loud. 20 year old Sakura Haruno stood with her long time friends Naruto and Hinata, waiting for the parade that 3 year old Hiroshi had been whining about for the last week. This was the kind of atmosphere that Sakura hated the most.

It was something that she had revelled in as a child, but her irritation had grown with her age, and she now had to bite her tongue whenever a 'funny' character tried to interact with the crowd, or some mildly entertaining man tapped on her shoulder from behind to get her to put money in their charity bucket. And why did they always think that repeating the action would loosen her wallet?

As if some divine being had decided to piss on her parade, she felt a prodding against her shoulder at the exact moment that the thought passed her mind. Scowling, Sakura pulled her hands further into her pockets and 'subtly' jerked her body forwards. He did it again. She ignored him. Again.

"No, sorry!" Sakura chirped as she turned around to smile apologetically at a rather familiar looking Jack Sparrow wannabe. His hair was brown, but it was clearly a wig that was attached to his hat, and his face wasn't remotely familiar to her. He wasn't shaking a bucket of change under her nose either… Everything indicated that this was a stranger, and her mind knew that if she had met him she would remember it. She never forgot faces. It was mostly his eye that he was drawn to, the other one being covered by an eye patch that she didn't remember the _Pirates_ character wearing. The eye was incredibly familiar to her, and her overly analytic brain immediately presented her with around 50 million memories. She smiled.

"Kakashi!"

He scowled at her, playfully pouting. He moved suddenly, jerkily, his arms held out in front of him in an imitation of Sparrow's mannerisms.

"I don't know who this 'Karkarshee' is but ah…" He paused dramatically. "Ah am _not _'im!"

Sakura moved forward to impose on the little space that the crowd had allowed between them. She put on her most dramatic look of absolute concern, her hand gripping onto his sleeve and caressing is arm. The other came to rest against his chest and she forced her voice into the typically girly-heroine pitch; soft high and slightly throaty.

"Oh, Jack!" The hand on his arm came up to rest on his face. " Is this injury recent? Does it hurt much?"

He sighed dramatically, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. He shook his head sadly, bending his head so that his eye was nearly level with hers.

"It 'urts terribly, me dear, but I can carry on. It was taken out by a monster 60 feet tall and built like a shit brick house." Sakura couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face at that one. For once his talent for creative story telling had a purpose. "I was saving an absolutely gorgeous damsel who had called for my help with ever fibre of her being. I got her out unscathed, but unfortunately…" He shrugged nonchalantly but put up a wounded expression.

Sakura played along, blushing slightly and fluttering her eyelashes. "And where is said damsel now?"

"Ah, you see, she moved on. She wasn't interested in someone so scarred and hideous…"

Sakura gasped. "She spurned you for the damage you took saving her!" She forced her eyes to tear slightly, and furrowed her brow. "She was not worthy of you!"

Kakashi grinned and dropped the charade voice. "Absolutely not. Now you 'bout you and I get busy?" He gave his signature smile, minus the mask and Sakura felt her knees go weak in a very clichéd manner as she memorized every detail.

"Get busy doing what?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Surely he couldn't be suggesting that they… Kakashi winked and ground his hips against her slightly, causing some looks of disgust from the surrounded parents. Yes. That was exactly what he was suggesting. But why?

Before she had adequate time to adjust and ask, her Johnny Depp wannabe had manoeuvred her through the throngs of people with surprising ease and pulled her into the changing block that had been built by Yamato that morning to accommodate the fancy dress. Ninja in particular wouldn't want to be wearing their costumes all day, it was just impractical. And so Konoha now had a changing block that would very rarely see any use for the rest of the year. _Might as well make sure they have lots of use now then_, Kakashi mused.

Growling at his bemused companion, Kakashi pulled her into an empty cubicle and released her wrist in favour of trapping her body against a wall with his, one hand against the wall by her head, the other roughly clasping her hip as he forced it towards him. Their eyes met and he kissed her.

His kiss was demanding but not unwanted as Sakura moaned and gave into the intense movements of his mouth on hers, his tongue sliding in and out strongly. He twirled it around restlessly, licking every inch he could reach, exploring over her teeth and gums, running it over the inside of her cheek before pulling her appendage into his own orifice and sucking it ravenously. His hand left the wall to smooth downwards over her shoulder and firmly wrap around her breast. He tore his mouth away from hers and then waited for her eyes to open slightly. He squeezed once, watching her face as her body shuddered lightly and an exhale was forced from her lungs, before crashing his lips back down on her and massaging her small mound, his thumb feeling for her nipple through the material of her shirt and bra. Her coat was already open, and as his hands wandered more frantically that was the first thing to go.

Small moans and incoherent words escaped both of them as clothing was hastily shed or moved aside, Kakashi's trousers being one of the things they damn couldn't care less about. She wasn't about to perv on his legs when he had abs this fine, and she had ripped his shirt off seconds earlier. She unwound her legs from his hips momentarily so that her shorts could hit the floor, but was frustrated when he didn't immediately enter her. No, he wanted to _tease_.

"Damn it Kakashi!" She moaned, her legs locking around him again and pushing into the small of his back, making it crystal clear what she wanted. It didn't have a great deal of effect on the panting ninja, who grinned crookedly at her from under his silver bangs that had broken free the moment she'd discarded his frankly ridiculous hat. It only defied gravity when there was a headband forcing it to.

He slowed down now, the hints of a smile not leaving his firm lips as they slowly played with hers before nibbling at her neck. His hips were moving against hers infuriatingly, rolling against her but not _inside _her, and it really needed rectifying. _Immediately_.

He slid easily against her wet folds, moisture coating him more and more with every roll of his narrow hips back and forth. His eyes slid down to watch as she covered his dick with her arousal, the bright light above them highlighting it.

"Mmm…." Kakashi glanced up again to find Sakura's head tipped back, her throat offering him space to roam and her eyes closed as she finally relaxed into his unhurried movements. He stilled, his member poised at her entrance and waited patiently until her eyes opened.

Then he thrust in, hard.

His pace was intense, hard and fast from the start, but Sakura was too aroused for his sudden entrance to cause any discomfort. Her leg muscles were tense around his waist, her toes curled at the wonderful sensations caused by every deep stroke inside her.

His hands roamed her body easily as her tight grip on him held her up, touching everywhere that he could reach. His lips were seemingly fused with hers, refusing to part for breath and both of them were panting heavily into each other's mouth as they fought not to suffocate, while unwilling to part. His hands moved to tangle in her hair, and grip tightly onto her hip, pushing her down as he thrust into her and sending jolts of electricity through her at the change in angle. Kakashi was hot and hard and _large_ inside her and she could feel a slight strain being put on her entrance as he pushed in harder and harder, getting in as deep as he physically could get in this position. The room was filled with their moans, their bodies hitting against the wall and each other, and the wetness of him sliding in and out of her, the dull slap of his balls hitting against her with every hard thrust.

The walls were becoming slippery, the tiles steaming up from the heat of their bodies, and they only clung tighter to each other instead. Sakura's fingers dug tightly into his back and pulled on his hair, the sensation mingling deliciously with the feel of her tight pussy around his throbbing cock.

He could feel her body preparing to climax, and wanted to hold out to watch her. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, so he pulled one hand round against the middle of her back, pushing her closer to him while the other snacked round to claw against her butt cheeks, moaning into her mouth before he slid one finger partially inside her. Jiggling it about slightly he felt her let go, her whole body stiffening around him in ecstasy while her tight canal constricted around him over and over, chipping away at his control.

Unable to take it any longer, His gaze was ripped away from her enraptured face, her screams echoing as he wasn't muffling them, and when the wave of ecstasy reached its peak he screamed her name loudly, uncaring if anyone heard. She was _his_.

When his rush faded, his was jolted back into his exhausted, hazy body with the feel of jelly to his legs, and he slid down against the wall, Sakura still in his arms ashe lowered them onto the cool floor. He pulled her close to him, their fingers entwining as they lay side by side, much too warm and sweaty to cuddle just yet. His other arm was resting on her back, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his. He came to his senses before she did, and watched her gorgeous features, relaxed as they were. She looked so peaceful, and the main thing was that it was _his _doing.

When their breathing had evened out enough to allow speech, Sakura propped her head up to study his face, her pupils trawling repetitively over his features. She looked confused now, and also slightly vulnerable.

"Why did we just do that?" She asked him tentatively. She was absolutely adorable, and he couldn't help but tease her a little. One corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Do what?"

"Have sex."

"Because I need you Sakura. And I need you to need me." His face heated slightly and his expression was open, his voice sincere. "It was the right timing that I'd been waiting on."

"Why now?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand, tried to think of any recent change that would cause him to think of her in a sexual manner. She couldn't think of anything. He'd been acting considerate, attentive towards her, but he'd been doing that for months if not longer.

He waved a white cardboard tag in front of her face.

_Target : Haruno Sakura_

_Theme(s) : Pirates, truth_

"I'm your secret Santa, and the theme is pirates and truth." His eyelids flickered as he couldn't quite hold her gaze steady.

She nodded slightly, her eyes following the swinging tag. "So you gave me sex dressed as a pirate. Good call." He could sense the note of disappointment in her voice, and he dared let it give him hope.

"I was giving you _me_ not just my dick. My body, but also my loyalty, my love and my heart." His eye met hers, and his fingers squeezed hers. He smiled, and Sakura could see a slight hint of fear beneath it. "And no, you can't just accept part of a gift. All or none." His eyes flickered between her emerald depths and her pert pink lips. He wanted to kiss her, but knew it as right to wait for her response. "I love you, Sakura." His worry faded as Sakura's lips brushed his, tenderly, unhurried, not headed anywhere. Her hand cupped his chin, caressing gently. She grinned at him happily, scooting her body forwards to cuddle up on top of him, his arms automatically caging around her. She raised her head to look at him, directly in the eye.

"That's honestly the best secret Santa gift I have ever received."

"Yeah, but for the last three years you've had Naruto, Genma and Lee."

"True, but I doubt that any of them would have left the door open." Sakura quipped cheekily, smirking at him. Kakashi turned his head and sure enough the door was swinging slightly in the wind.

"I love you, Kakashi."

A/N - I felt in the mood for a little Christmas fic! This is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

While writing this I was told by my sister (who feels the need to go through my files apparently) that M rated one shots are for people who want to write, but have no real ideas. She is absolutely charming. The Jack Sparrow wannabe is just because I went with my 6 year old little sis (not the one who reads my fics!) to the parade and got slightly irritated with them. When people give to charity it is because they feel strongly about the cause, and I don't mean this harshly, it's great that they are helping, but no one really wants buckets of change thrust in their faces every two minutes. This is coming from someone who randomly gave a fiver to a sweet homeless guy that my sis claimed was on drugs. I give him the benefit of the doubt, the homeless I really feel bad for, and we shouldn't really think that all homeless people are on drugs. Rant over.

This was a bit mushy, but hey, I felt like mush! One week left of school! :P

R&R


End file.
